


The Avengers Military Academy

by peterstark2816



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belting, Bucky and nat don't take shit from anyone, Caning, Discipline, Flash Thompson will appear sometime in the story, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Military Training, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Newbies, Non-Sexual, Parent Tony Stark, Parental Clint Barton, Parental Steve Rogers, Parental discipline in the form of spanking, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Spanking, all avengers are senior officers, belt spanking, hard spanking, over the bed spanking, over the desk spanking, over the knee spanking, respectful original female character but slip ups occur, strict Bucky barnes, strict Clint barton, strict Natasha romanov, testing the limits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterstark2816/pseuds/peterstark2816
Summary: Mary and Peter are recruits in the elite Avengers Military Academy. Their senior officers are Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, Captain Steve Rogers, Agent Clinton Barton, Agent Natasha Romanov, Colonel James Rhodes, Lieutenant Samuel Wilson, Major Anthony Stark and some of the other Avengers. Mary and Peter are the Spider Twins: two twin-orphans who were bitten by a radioactive spider, the 14 year old twins who decided to use their powers for the greater good. Major Stark, while researching, took notice of them and invited them to the Elite Academy. So far, only two people have been accepted and graduated: Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. It is extremely hard to get into the Academy, you have to have potential, a high IQ, physical and/or mental abilities. Once you graduate from the Academy, you can go literally anywhere you want, but it is not as easy as it seems. The main punishments are spankings doled out by the mentor of the recruit. Captain Rogers is Peter's mentor, and he adopted him. Major Stark is Mary's mentor, and he adopted her. The Academy is located at the Avengers Compound, along with other military academies. Prompts are welcomed and encouraged!
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	1. Welcome to the Academy

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimers*  
> As long as you tell me first and credit me, you can post the story literally anywhere you want!  
> There will be non-sexual spanking as a form of discipline taking place in almost every chapter.  
> There will be no smut or dirty talks.  
> This is a spank fic.  
> Please Enjoy!  
> All kinds of criticism are welcomed, but rude comments are not :(  
> Lastly, only read if you like this kind of stuff.

Peter and Mary are just two teenagers, normal, ordinary teenagers. Except they are not exactly normal, per se. Well, they live at the Avengers Compound. And they are crazy smart. Like "MIT-courses-at-fourteen" kind of smart. And they are the Spider Twins. And they were recruits in the most Elite Military Academy in the world. But other than that, they are completely normal. 

Their days consist of a lot of training, classes, and military drills. And none of their senior officers tolerate disrespect. This will be fun.


	2. Here they are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here they are, standing in front of the Avengers Compound for the very first time, aiming to spend the next couple of years here. What is going to happen?

Mary and Peter stood in front of the Avengers Compound, wondering how the heck their lives changed so fast. Just yesterday, they were two homeless twins fighting crime in onesies, and today they are about to attend the Avengers Military Academy. The two were nervous, although they would never admit it. Knowing that they were the only two trainees was not the most comforting thought either. At least, the two were very excited to work with their mentors. The hardest challenge for the two would be being separated for some of their classes, but they could live with that. It was worth it. Hopefully. 

Before entering, the two looked at each other, understanding the thoughts without a need for words. They knew they couldn't trust anyone yet, and while they were aware that the rules were strict, they needed to test each member before they could trust them or even listen to them. 

"I do not trust them." Peter was the first to speak up.  
"Me neither. We conduct the same tests. If we are still here in a week, by the time classes start, they pass." Mary was fast to respond. "Although no one has been able to take care of us. No one-"  
"Except Harley."  
"Harley's dead. And he is not coming back. We have to get used to it. Anyway, I will take on Barnes, Tony Stark, Barton, Rhodes and the male Maximoff."  
"I know. I will test Romanoff, Rogers, Wilson, Pepper Stark and the female Maximoff. We can decide on the others, like Banner, later."  
"Alright. I also heard that Flash takes part in one of the lower level Academies, the one with the 97% acceptance rate and minimal requirements. We might run into him. You ready?"  
"Mmhhmm."  
Mary sighs in frustration.  
"For your own sake, Pete, use words. We know over ten languages yet I do not seem to recognize "mhhm" as a word. Come on, Pete."  
"You guys know over ten languages?" Seemingly appearing out of nowhere, it was no one other than Tony Stark who asked the twins.  
"Advantages of being homeless and-" Peter tried to respond before being interrupted by his twin.  
"Advantages of being geniuses. Although we are supposed to be going into sophomore year of our high school-" It was Mary's turn to be interrupted by the Stark in front of her.  
"You will be taking MIT or any other top university courses you choose. I am expecting you both to graduate in 2 years maximum. The earlier you do so, the better. We have rules here for a reason, and you will need to follow them. Now that we are done with the boring part... Wassup? My name is Major Tony Stark, as y'all know, you can call me Major Stark or just Mr Stark, or even Tony. I am one of the chill ones here, so know that you won't be as lucky with Mr Good and Righteous and Mr I Never Smile. Let's go upstairs." With that, Tony entered the Compound, expecting the two twins to follow him. 

As soon as the trio entered the compound, FRIDAY spoke up. “Good Afternoon, sir, Mary and Peter Parker. We have been expecting your arrival.”  
The two twins visibly shuddered at the sound of AI’s voice, however, Tony was quick to explain.  
“That’s my personal AI, FRIDAY. She operates the whole building, and she will be here to assist you with anything you need, ranging from directions to orders.”  
He led the twins to an elevator in the back, and once the three all settled in, pressed the “34” button, before turning back to the twins.  
“Okay, here is a short background. Peter, you will be mentored by Steve, Mary, you will be mentored by me. Now, the fact that the two of you have mentors does not mean that you can go around disrespecting other senior officers, in fact, all of them have the authority to punish you, so I would be cautious if I were you. And, just some advice, do NOT, I repeat, do NOT mess with Natasha. It won’t turn out well for you. Everyone is pretty chill, except Bucky, he might even require you to call him Sergeant Barnes, well, that’s what he required from Wanda and Pietro. You might get a bit of leeway with anyone, but not him. The guy is a rock, he will not be moved by any excuses or sob stories. If he plans to do something, he will go ahead with it. But he cares about you guys, more than he will ever show. Okay, here we are.” He finishes up as the elevator doors open, and the trio comes face to face with the Avengers team.


	3. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Mary meet the Avengers for the first time and decide who they are going to test first. They do not make the smartest choice.

As the twins look around the room for the first time, they can’t help but be surprised. The huge lounge room, as Stark had called it, was enormous. A huge TV, a semi-circle shaped couch, that no doubt costs more than they could ever afford, and a load of other luxuries that the twins have never even seen before. And, most importantly, here are the Avengers. Captain Rogers, leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a welcoming smile on his face. Agent Barton and Romanoff, talking to each other in Russian, throwing occasional glances at the twins. Colonel Rhodes, standing next to the table, ramrod straight, eyeing the twins with caution. Specialists Maximoff and Maximoff, sitting on the said table, waving at Mary and Peter. Sergeant Barnes, scolding the said twins for sitting on the table, and smacking Pietro upside the head after the younger one called him a “boomer”. Airman Wilson, who was trying to steal some blueberries from Doctor Banner, however, both of them turned to look at the guests. And, Pepper Stark, who was watching the two newfound guests intently, but smiled at them in an encouraging way. 

The twins exchange glances and stand up straighter, heads higher, effectively standing at attention, and salute the Avengers, who are now their senior officers. 

The first to break the silence is Steve, who steps away from the wall and returns the salute.  
“At ease, recruits.” Both Mary and Peter drop their salutes, eyeing the man in front of them carefully. Steve, unfazed, continues, “As you probably know, my name is Captain Rogers, or Captain America, however, unless the two of you are in trouble, you can call me Steve. I am the team leader, and every misconduct that the two of you make will be reported back to me and Stark, as your mentors. Now, this in no way means that the two of you can break the rules when I or Tony aren’t around. All of the people in this room have authority over you, and the two of you are expected to act and treat them with the respect they deserve. Is that clear?”  
“Yeah”  
“Yeah”  
Both Mary and Peter answer at the same time, smirking. 

However, Steve tenses and repeats his previous words in a more serious tone. “I will repeat myself. The two of you are to treat the whole team with respect. That means “yes, sir”, “no, sir”, “yes, ma’am” and “no, ma’am”, unless requested otherwise. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Yes, sir,” the twins once again say in unison.  
Satisfied, Steve nods. “This is your only pass. Get used to the rules around here. For the next couple of days, your schedule will be free, your main goal right now is to get to know the team better. FRIDAY will show you to your respective rooms. After you unpack- wait, where are your things?”  
Peter just lowers his gaze, while Mary starts talking.  
“We are two teens living on the streets, the only things we have is a backpack each, stuffed with another pair of clothes, a toothbrush and a hairbrush. When we get the chance, well, usually, thrice a week, we shower at the homeless shelter. Otherwise, we just stay at an abandoned apartment.”  
After a moment of thinking, Steve speaks up. “You two are to go to your rooms, shower, change into the clothes that you do have and create a list of things that you do need. Your bathrooms have all the necessary equipment, you will, however, need new clothes other than the ones that you will have available in your rooms. Be back here in 45 minutes with your lists. Go.”  
The two teens nod and rush out of the room.

Mary is the first to speak up.  
“FRIDAY, where are our rooms?”  
“Right down the hall, on the left is your room, on the right is Mr Parker’s.”  
“Thank you”  
Once the two teens reach their respective rooms, they stop. Peter is about to go into his, however, Mary grabs his hand.  
“Pete, who will be the first to get tested?”  
“Let’s do Barton and Romanoff. They seem to hang out a lot.”  
“But we gotta do the test separately. I will take on Barton and you can-”  
“Can I take on Barton? I want to test him out. Romanoff seems kind of obvious, like, she is a bit scary, but we know what she is going to do. Barton seems like the cool kinda guy.”  
“I really do not think that we should underestimate any of them, Pete. I mean, these are the avengers we are talking about.”  
“I know. But-”  
“Pete, we originally agreed on who does the tests for each member. Sorry.”  
“Ugh, fine. But you will need to tell me in detail what he is like.”  
“You know, I think I might not have to. FRIDAY?” Mary looks at the ceiling, expecting an anwer from the AI.  
“Yes, Ms Parker?”  
Peter looks at Mary quizically, but she pays no attention to him. 

“Do you record everything that happens in the building?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Are we able to access records where we were recorded?”  
“You are allowe to view them, but you are not allowed to interfere in any way.”  
“Okay, thank you.”

There is a minute of silence after that, and then, the twins seemingly reach a nonverbal agreement, nod at the same time and go into their respective rooms with 34 minutes to spare.


	4. The First Time... Or is it?

As the twins come into the lounge room 3 minutes later than supposed to, their plans to test out Natasha and Clint first disintegrate. Most of the avengers are seated on the afore-mentioned sofa, yet the two mentors are standing up, arms crossed, leaning on a wall, their postures near identical. The two grown-ups are displeased with their protegés, some more than others. Steve's eyebrows furrowed, his lips a tight line. Tony seems amused, but that doesn't take away the disappointment and frustration from his eyes. The two officers stare at the teens for a while before Steve clears his throat and withdraws himself from the wall. He fixes himself in front of the twins and commences talking again. 

"How much time were the two of you given?" Steve states, looking intently at the guilty teenagers before him.  
Peter is the one to reply this time. "Okay, we were like three minutes late, it is not a big deal, Steve."  
Suddenly there is a snicker that is heard, and the whole team turns to study the source, who turned out to be Tony. He just murmurs, "You do not want to tell Cap that it's not a big deal, Peter, you really don't."

Captain Rogers just shoots him a scowl and turns his attention back to the twins. "Mind repeating that, recruit?"  
Peter, sensing that the situation was becoming more high-strung, stutters while uttering the response. "Well, sir, I just, I really-I mean- we really did not think that it would be such a big deal if we were a couple of minutes late and-"

That is when Tony steps in, interrupting the apprehensive teen. "Well, Peter, here is lesson number one. Be on time. It doesn't matter how late you are, you are late. There are various rules that you will need to obey unless the two of you want a repeat of what is about to happen. Is that clear?"

Mary, who was quiet before, abruptly voices her opinion. "You guys are acting like it is the end of the world. We were precisely three minutes late after showering and unpacking. It is not a mission. It is not a debrief. This is not even an official meeting! In fact, I think we came earlier than we were obliged to. So yeah, you need to chill."

Peter expected Cap to disprove and start yelling, but instead, he laughs. Although it isn't a warm laugh, it’s a stiff, measured laugh. He signs at Stark, who loses his smirk immediately.

Tony begins talking first. "Mary, follow me to my study," as he takes off in an unknown to the twins' direction. The cold misdemeanour and the strict attitude leave no room for questions or disobedience, and Mary quickly follows, shooting Peter one last glimpse. 

Steve, on the other hand, gestures at the avengers, pulling his rank to make them leave the room. The team gets the hint, and in no time, the only ones remaining in the lounge room are Peter and Cap. Peter swallows audibly, and gazes at his shoes, realizing what the consequences for his acts are. 

AT Tony’s Study

As Mary and Tony enter the room, the door closes behind them, courtesy of FRIDAY. The study looks expensive, just like the rest of the tower. There is an enormous window at the end of the room, overlooking New York. There is a desk in front of the windowpane, a leather chair behind it and two cushiony armchairs in front of it. 

Stark takes a couple of steps towards the two armchairs and rests his hands on one of the armchairs' back. He sighs loudly and turns back to Mary, who is fidgeting with her hands but looks stoic. After exhaling and stretching his neck, he addresses Mary's posture.  
"Drop down."  
Knowing what drop-down means, Mary immediately assumes the plank position, wondering where this is going.

“The two of you will have to abide by the rules, sooner or later. The faster you do, the better it is going to be for you. It is not like we are demanding much. Don’t swear. Don’t disrespect anyone. Follow orders. Be on time. These are basic things that shouldn’t be hard to fulfil. And, do not mouth off to any of us. Otherwise, we will end up back here, but this time, it will take place exactly where the offence took place, even if the rest of the team will be watching. Clear?" Tony says all that while pacing around the room, his hand clutching the buckle of the leather belt around his waist. 

Mary, who is getting tired from the plank, stutters out an answer. "Yes, sir." Now that the twins managed to test Tony and Steve, there is no point in resisting or being disrespectful. The twins aren't dumb, after all. They just need to know that they can trust these people.  
They’ve tested out everyone who had ever been assigned with the task of taking care of them. They’ve been through tens of foster families, but none of them wanted to keep them, they all gave up. Everyone, except Harley. Harley understood. Harley never gave up. Harley fought to the end. But Harley is gone, and they need to move on. 

After a couple of minutes of silence, Tony starts talking again.  
“Now, you knew about the rules. You decided to break them, you know the consequences for disobeying orders. Stand at attention.”  
Indeed, Mary does know the consequences, she just doesn’t want to believe, not quite yet. She stands up and at attention, waiting for the next order. She doesn’t have to wait for a long time.  
“Mary Parker, move forward and bend over the table. Assume the position.”  
And this is where Mary hesitates. Can she trust Stark?  
She keeps standing at attention, stuck in place. The only thing that breaks her out of her trance is Stark’s order. “TODAY, Parker.”

She takes a step towards the desk, and then another, and soon enough she finds herself standing right in front of it. She stops again, but Tony coughs, making her take a deep breath and bend over the table. 

She stays in that position, in silence, for a bit over 30 seconds. Then she hears Tony unbuckle his belt and slide it through the loops.  
“You will be getting 25, just because it is your first time. I assume that it isn’t your first time getting the belt since you seem to know this position quite well, however, know that you won’t be as lucky next time. Do not move out of position. Is that clear?”


	5. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Peter realize what awaits them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, I haven't really been doing all that well mentally, but I promise to do better!

After being met with silence, Stark addressed Mary once again.   
"I am waiting for a response, and so help me God, if I have to wait for another 10 seconds, I won't cease the belting until you can no longer stand. Am I being clear, Parker?"  
Not wanting to upset Stark even more, Mary simply says "Yes, sir," without moving in any way.   
Tony narrows his eyes, thinking about the way Mary held herself. She reminded him of Pietro, and, strangely enough, Natasha. When Tony was the head engineer and advisor at S.H.I.E.L.D., he witnessed both Clint and Natasha acting as agents. It was no secret how disobedience and disrespect were dealt with there, and Tony knew firsthand that the rules were even stricter there, especially for agents. He had himself witnessed Coulson disciplining experienced agents, even both Barton and Romanoff. Hell, Fury himself had death with Tony a few times. They all know what the rules are, and if they choose to break them, they gotta suffer through the consequences, or, in these cases, the belting. 

What really reminded Stark of Romanoff was the unwillingness to show any kind of emotion, whether it was pride, fear or pain. Tony remembered the time when Barton, Romanoff and him all went off grid for a while for a mission without discussing it with their handler first. They were all on the same mission, and to ensure that all three stay undercover, they threw their comms away. Needless to say, Coulson, who was their handler at the time, was furious. For the first and last time in Tony's memory, Phil disciplined all three of them in the same room, one after the other, the two waiting having to witness the third person's punishment. It wasn't a pleasant experience, since Coulson wanted to make sure that his point really got across, driving an experienced assassin-archer, an engineer who has been through torture and and a cold blooded assassin to tears. Yes, even Natasha had shed a tear that day. It was a memorable experience. What Tony distinctly remembered was that there was no specific number of strokes. Coulson basically belted each of the agents until he broke through their resolves. 

Natasha's belting was the longest. Tony was still sure to this day that it was the lecturing that really got to her, not the pain. She didn't even flinch until Coulson started talking, and even then, she help her defenses up for at least another 30 strokes of the belt before finally sniffing for the first time. Coulson knew each of their limits, and he wouldn't go past them. That was the reason the whole team deeply respected the man. He visited the Avengers and their new recruits quite often, and he had really become somewhat of a handler for all of the team members. 

Returning back to the present, Tony noted that he had left Mary in the position for a bit over 2 minutes. Once again, due to firsthand experience, he knew that the anticipation could sometimes be worse than the belting itself. Taking a deep breath, Tony raised the belt and brought it down with a loud snap. Whilst he wasn't using anything close to his full force, he wanted to make it quite clear that disrespecting anyone in that way was completely unacceptable. 

The first strokes had really affected Mary more than she had previously expected. It was harsh, and she immediately felt a line of fire where the belt had landed, right above her sit spots. Not wanting Stark to get the satisfaction of seeing her in pain, Mary kept the hiss in, only slowly exhaling in response to the pain. She knew that he wasn't using his full strength, but the belting wasn't pleasant nonetheless. She wondered if she could actually withstand the 25 strokes without breaking down. She knew she had to, but it was still quite a difficult task. 

Tony settled into a staccato rhythm, letting the belt do the talking. Lecturing her right now would be pointless, she knew exactly what she had done wrong, the only point of the belting was to show Mary that her actions had consequences and that their misdeeds would not go by unnoticed. At one point, on the 22nd stroke, Tony noticed Mary shift position slightly by bending her right knee for a second before immediately straightening it up again. The small change wouldn't have been noticeable had Tony not been watching his protegée carefully. Knowing that there were only three strokes left, Tony increased the force behind the swats and applied the last three strokes of the belting without a rest, eliciting a loud hiss from Mary that quickly turned to a slight sniffle. Hearing the sniffle and sure that the lesson was learnt, Tony calmly readjusted his belt and addressed Mary strictly. 

"Stand up." The order was clear, and Mary did not want to piss her mentor off even more. Slowly standing up, she hissed again and tenderly rubbed her eyes, making sure that the one tear hat accidentally slipped out wasn't visible. "Face me."  
Hesitantly, Mary turned around, looking at the ground. Carefully picking Mary's chin up with two fingers to make her look at him, Tony spoke gently, but sternly. "What you and your brother did today was completely unacceptable. I realize that the two of you may have been testing us as your mentors and guardians, but this is not the way to go about it. I respect you as a recruit, and I expect the same amount of respect back. Is that clear?"

At Mary's quick but silent "Yes, sir", Tony immediately wrapped his arms around her, letting the comfort sink in. As much as he didn't like physical contact, he knew how important comfort was after a punishment. Mary tensed at first, but then relaxed, hugging her mentor back carefully, as if scared that she might scare him away. "I am sorry, sir. I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did and we should've followed your orders."  
"It's okay, you're forgiven. You made a mistake, we dealt with it, you're good, you have a clean slate. You might want to apologize to Cap, but me and you- we're good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a throwback to Coulson handling Natasha and Clint (its ready and it will be out in a couple of days, hopefully, by the end of the week) , but the chapter after that will be Peter's first belting.


	6. Young Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback: Clint and Nat facing Coulson after directly disobeying his orders.  
> Contains references to Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains non-sexual spanking of two adults as a form of discipline.

"Shit!" Cursed Clint as he tripped over a backpack.  
"Language!” Immediately came Steve's reply. Clint paled, realizing that Steve had heard him. The team was supposed to be following strict rules, they were all on thin ice with Coulson after the failed operation incident, and Clint personally was on thin ice with Steve, the op lead. "Barton, last warning!" came Steve's shout again. Clint exhaled, visibly relaxing. After fighting a journalist for blaming Nat, he had to really be on his best behavior. Both Nat and him had broken the rules, and Coulson, as their handler, was not happy with the two of them. Once again, the two were on very thin ice. Coulson even requested that the whole team that took part in the operation stayed in a hotel for a couple of weeks so that things could blow over. So Clint, Nat, Steve, Bucky and Rumlow were all stuck together in an apartment.

Clint walked to the dining area, thinking about his life choices. He was an assassin, Hawkeye, a SHIELD agent! And there he was, scared of his handler and op leader. In his defense, Steve, the old fashioned soldier, had promised to belt both Clint and Nat, if they slipped up one more time. Clint found it absolutely ridiculous, but he couldn't go against his senior officers, and it wasn’t like their handler and the Director hadn’t belted them before. 

It's not like he was scared of a belting. As a SHIELD agent, his training had been vigorous, and once again, corporal punishment was not so unusual at SHIELD. The pain didn’t really scare him, and Steve is just their Op Lead, he doesn’t know him or Nat well enough to actually break through their defenses. Clint could withstand the pain. After all, he had faced torture.  
No, it was the humiliation that concerned him. Rumlow had already been belted by Steve after he disobeyed a direct order from him during the mission, and the whole team had heard both the belt and Rumlow’s cries. Steve had known Brock for a long time, and it was no surprise that he knew how to approach Rumlow to get the point across, but Clint was still quite worried. Steve, of course, made sure that no one made fun of Brock by threatening his team with a belting of their own. It didn't matter though, because the team felt sorry for him, and would never tease him over this. Brock had been punished in his own room, and he had stayed there for the next two days, only coming out to get food and water three times a day. 

If Brock hadn't been punished, Clint wouldn't have believed that Steve was capable of resorting to such childish punishments. After all, it was usually the handler who took care of their agent’s misdeeds. But after watching Brock wince slightly when sitting down on his chair during the weekly Sunday meeting, Clint realized that Steve wasn't kidding, since the belting took place on Wednesday. Clint seriously did not want to piss Steve off again, so he planned to avoid the soldier at all costs. He was going to eat, then head down to the gym to train, and complete some of the SHIELD paperwork that was due in four days (“Barton, I do not want to receive a complaint from Fury, he’s already on my back as it is”).

A couple of hours later, Clint’s plan was still going great. He was training in the gym when he heard the door open. Clint tensed immediately and froze, ready to turn around if the visitor happened to be an intruder. Although, after listening to the footsteps for a moment and realizing that they were soft, like a cat’s, he realized that it was Nat. Immediately relaxing, he exhaled, swiftly turning towards her and eyeing her suspiciously. 

To anyone else, she would be the definition of calm. Clint, however, knew her better than that. He noticed the way her eyes would sprint around the room anxiously every couple of seconds, as if panicking and trying to find a solution. He noticed the way her hands were clasped behind her back, as if standing at ease, most likely to hide the trembling. He noticed the way her smirk didn't reach her eyes. He had known Nat for almost a decade at this point, the two met at the SHIELD Academy when they were fourteen, and kept on being partners, up to their current age of twenty. Clint knew that he was the only people in the world, apart from Coulson, who could read her as well as he could. He recognized the way she held herself, and he realized that she was hiding something. Something that was definitely hurting her. 

Without hesitation, Clint asked Nat if she wanted to spar. After thinking for a while, Natasha nodded, smiling mischievously at her murder twin. Clint noticed the change, and gulped, realizing that he was in big trouble and that she would implement another new move against him. Nonetheless, Clint and Nat both took their stances on the fighting mat and settled on the rules. Well, on A RULE. The only rule that would be taking place was no hitting above the neck. 

The two agents sparred for a while, releasing the stress and anxiety that had built up over the last couple of weeks. While they were careful not to hurt each other, they weren’t hold back either, and the sparring session was entertaining and challenging enough for the murder twins. At the end of it, both agents were sweaty, tired, but also relieved, at least a bit. 

Clint noticed that Nat was still hurting from something, but knew better than to push her. Cursing at himself silently, he made some changes to his plan and prayed that they wouldn’t be demoted to Winnebagos. Drying off himself with a towel he addressed Nat again.  
“I have a plan. We will probably have to face Steve after that, but I think it might be worth it.”  
Nat eyed her partner in crime suspiciously, and sighing softly, smirked again, this time, the smirk reached her eyes. “What’s on your mind, Barton?”  
Clint smiled, noting Natasha’s misdemeanour. “Well, I need to clear my head. Go on a ride around the city-there’s a pub nearby that I really want to go to. Plus, Steve has also been a pain in the ass and I kinda want to annoy him a bit.”  
Natasha rolled her eyes at that. “Clint, you have a death wish.” Then, waiting for a couple of seconds, she took her water bottle. “Count me in, partner.”  
The assassins quickly settled on a plan. They would have lunch in the dining area, report to Steve as supposed to, then, leaving their comms and phones at the hotel, exit the building through the back door, only taking some cash and watches, call a taxi and get to the pub.  
The assassins wanted to piss Steve off, but that didn’t mean that they were stupid. They knew that in case of a mission, Coulson needed to have a way to contact them, and the SHIELD-issued watches were perfect for that. Of course, that also meant that Steve would be able to contact them through the watch, but he could always be ignored. It’s not like Coulson would take a day off just to deal with two of his agents. 

There they were. Roughly an hour later, the two agents were sitting in the taxi, heading to the pub. Clint was a bit tense, simply because he knew that they were disobeying a direct order from their handler, but he kept pushing that thought away. They would face the consequences later, there is no going back. Nat, on the other hand, was more relaxed. Probably because she knew that Steve wouldn’t be able to break through her reserves and that Coulson was way too busy to deal with them. 

Soon enough, the two reached the bar. Silently agreeing to stay away from alcohol in case they were contacted for a mission, the two proceeded to just hang out and talk. 

It took Steve about 30 minutes to realize that Clint and Natasha were missing. He did a quick sweep of the apartment, and after checking both their rooms and the gym, he concluded that the agents were no longer in the building. They were the best assassins SHIELD had, which meant that they left on their own accords. 

Growling in frustration, Steve immediately called them. That, however, backfired, since he heard their phones ringing in the dining area, as if left to annoy him. Well, it was working spectacularly. Steve would have tried to switch frequencies and capture the agents’ attention using his comm, but he had already found their comms in the gym. 

Steve was furious. Not only had they disobeyed a direct order, they also lied to his face during the report and blatantly left their phones and comms in a visible place just to annoy him. Well, three could play this game. Realizing that the agents took their watches with them, he sent them a message.  
“Barton, Romanoff, return to the hotel. You have 30 minutes. That’s an order. I expect a response to this message.”

Natasha and Clint were talking when they both got the message. Smirking simultaneously, they deleted the message, continuing to talk about their own things. 

Steve waited for all of 5 minutes before he sent them another message.  
"Agents, I am perfectly aware that you saw this message. If I do not receive some kind of response in the next 5 minutes, I will be contacting Coulson and Fury. The choice is yours."

This time, both agents frowned at the message. The worst Fury would do is contact Coulson, since the Director had no time in his schedule to deal with two Level 7s because they decided to have some fun. Coulson, on the other hand... Coulson wasn't just their handler, he was their supervising officer when they graduated from the Academy, and only after that he became their handler. Coulson was there every step of the way for the two of them, in more ways than one, since they were sixteen years old and Level 1 agents. Even before that, he was the one who recruited them when they were fourteen and provided them with a home for the breaks. He was more of a father figure and a mentor, and the two agents hated disobeying or disappointing him. This time, they were sure that Coulson was way too busy to handle them, so they decided on going till the very end. The murder twins took the last step in pissing of their superior officer. Clint sent Steve a smiley face in response to the message, while Nat attached their location with the words "We are at a pub:)".

It took all of Steve's self control not to throw his phone at the wall, knowing that the phone was SHIELD issued, and that Fury would kill him if he found out that Steve broke it because he couldn’t control himself. Steve took a deep breath, trying to calm down. The murder twins were confident that they would be fine, and that Steve wouldn’t call Coulson. Little did the agents know what awaited them. Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm down, Steve contacted Coulson. Coulson answered after three rings.

"Rogers."  
Steve flinched at how done and worn out the older man sounded. He knew that since being appointed Deputy Director along with Hill, Coulson had to attend many meetings. He didn't want to bother him right now, but he wasn't about to back down on his words, and he knew that Coulson would want to know about the situation.  
"Sir. We have a situation."  
Steve heard Coulson immediately excuse himself from whatever meeting he was in and exit the room. His voice sounded a bit more relaxed now that he was out, but also a bit worried.  
"What is it, Rogers?"  
"Sir, Agents Barton and Romanoff left the hotel to go to a pub about 15km away, they left their phones and comms at the hotel, they only took their watches, and they do not want to return to the hotel room. I have their location. Request to pursue them and make them return, by force if necessary?"  
Coulson didn't even take a moment to think.  
"Denied. I'll be at the hotel in 30. Both agents will be with me."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Rogers, next time, I expect you to be aware where your agents are at all times. The apartment isn't all that spacious, and you should have been able to realize that members of your team were absent. This is not your fault, but this could have been avoided."  
"Yes, sir. I apologize, and I will do better next time, sir."  
"I know. And, Steve? Thank you for telling me."  
"Of course, sir."  
Coulson promptly hung up, leaving Steve to wonder how exactly Coulson would get the agents here in 30 minutes. 

Coulson didn't waste any time. He drove Lola to the location of the pub, and once he was standing outside said pub in record time, he went in. 

Clint and Natasha immediately noticed their handler come into the pub, and they knew it was no coincidence. 

Coulson nodded at his agents, silently ordering them to approach him as he took a seat in the far end of the pub. He knew that the murder twins wouldn't disobey him. While he looked calm, he knew that both agents noticed the disappointment in his eyes, and they knew better than disregard his orders when they were in enough trouble.

Without wasting any time, Clint and Natasha stood up and walked towards Coulson, trying not to attract any attention to themselves.  
"Sir."  
"Sir."  
Coulson simply nodded at them, and motioned at the chairs, wordlessly urging the two to sit down.  
He noticed that once the two agents sat down, they were about to say something. He raised a hand to stop them from making excuses, and started talking himself.  
"Natasha, Clint, here is what's going to happen. You are going to pay for whatever you ordered, and so help me, if the two of you had a sip of alcohol, I will call Fury and inform him of what happened. You know better than to drink in duty. Then, we are going to go outside, get into Lola, and then return back to the hotel where the two of you should have been this entire time. Is that clear?"  
Both agents flinched visibly, but nodded.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Yes, sir. We did not drink, sir, and we have already paid for the food, sir."  
Coulson nodded, and stood up, heading towards the door, not even looking at the agents, confident that they would follow him.

Clint and Nat both followed him, trying their best not to look like chastised school children following their father to the barn. They certainly felt that way.

Once all three were seated in the car, Coulson set Lola to autopilot and faced his mentees. "Explain. Barton, you start."  
Looking at the ground, too ashamed to face his father figure, Clint started talking.  
"We were-"  
He was quickly interrupted by Coulson, who raised his chin with two fingers, making the younger man feel like he was a toddler once again.  
"You know better than to look at the ground when talking to me." Was all the older agent said.  
Clint blushed brightly and nodded, feeling all of ten years old rather than the grown up spy-assassin of an elite secret agency.  
"Yes, sir, I apologize." He then continued talking, this time looking directly at Coulson, feeling more and more ashamed of his actions by the second. "I do not think we have any excuse for our actions today. We just felt like going to the pub and having fun."

Coulson sighed softly, speaking gently, but sternly. "What about the blatant disrespect you've shown your Op Lead by lying to his face and deliberately leaving your comms and phones at home to annoy him? And the disrespect you've shown me by completely disregarding my order? You two know well enough that if you had just asked me, I would have told you to go to a nearby pub, but the two of you didn't just want to let off a little steam, you wanted to piss your Op Lead off, you wanted to make him angry, if the way you responded to his messages was any indication of that, and more so, you know that this is completely unacceptable-this is the behavior of a five year old, not two grown up agents, who are twenty years old. I am extremely disappointed in the choices you made today, I thought the two of you knew better than just running off to anger your superior."

Coulson's words stung, simply because they were true. Both agents hated the fact that they had disappointed their handler, and that hurt more than anything else. Both Clint and Natasha blushed, uttering another apology.  
Natasha looked directly at Coulson before speaking. "We genuinely apologize, sir. This was completely wrong of us. We should've never done what we did today, sir. It wasn't just disrespectful to both you and Agent Rogers, it was outright rude. We do know better than this, sir."

Coulson simply nodded and stayed silent.

Exactly thirty minutes after the call, Steve heard Coulson enter the dining area along with the two agents, who looked severely chastised. Steve raised an eyebrow at the way the murder twins seemed subdued, but refrained from asking any questions. He couldn't help but note to himself that both agents looked ashamed of their actions and more quiet than he had ever seen them before. 

Brock and Bucky, who were seated in the dining area, immediately stood at attention and greeted Coulson, eyeing the two subdued agents behind him carefully. 

Coulson nodded at the two agents before addressing the issue at hand. Turning towards his agents, he stated his order. "Barton, Romanoff, drop down. Barnes, Rumlow, if you could please leave the area." The latter was formed as a request, but both Brock and Bucky recognized the underlying order and quickly vacated the area, not wanting to enrage either of their superiors, while the murder twins immediately assumed the position, once again, knowing better than to argue with Coulson when they were already in enough trouble as it was. 

Coulson let the pair stay in position for a couple of minutes before telling them to stand at attention. Both agents complied.  
"Agents, is there anything you would like to add before this conversation moves on to Rogers' office?"  
Both Natasha and Clint immediately let out a "We apologize, sir," still standing at attention.  
"I don't think I asked for an apology, I believe I asked if you wanted to add anything.” Both agents remained silent. "Very well. Rogers, I think we should take this conversation to your office.”

"Yes, sir," was Steve's response. All four headed to Steve's office, and Coulson was the last to enter, shutting the door behind himself. He walked to the front of the room and motioned at Steve, wordlessly telling him to move to the back of the room and stay silent. Steve nodded, and did so quietly, knowing better than to argue with Coulson. The man looked calm, but it was obvious to anyone knew him that he was completely enraged.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong. You two decided to just randomly leave the hotel room to anger Rogers, your Op Lead and currently superior, and by doing so, you also disobeyed my order to stay at the hotel, and then blatantly disrespected Rogers by ignoring his messages and by responding to them inappropriately. Did I miss anything?" Coulson talked, smiling coldly at the two agents.

Knowing better than to ignore Coulson, Clint spoke up, still standing at attention, "It was my fault, sir. I proposed the idea. Natasha simply went along with it."  
That's when Natasha butted in, “That's not entirely true, sir, I can make decisions for myself and it was fully my decision to go along with his idea rather than propose something else. I apologise, and I will accept any-"  
"Natasha is lying, it was fully my fault and-"  
"No, it was mine- "  
The two agents stopped bickering only once they realised that Coulson had been watching them.

"Are you two done?" Coulson asks, glaring at the two.  
The two agents nodded, blushing. Steve, who was watching the three quietly, raised his eyebrows again, surprised to see both murder twins ashamed like that. Everyone knew that Coulson was a strict handler, but no one could even assume that he had so much control over the unruly assassins. Coulson started talking, "Both of you are at fault. Both of you will face official consequences. This will be written up, and the two of you will face a two week disciplinary suspension without pay from any field work that does not require your immediate assistance. And so help me, if Rogers has to call me in to deal with the two of you again, I demote you two to Level 5s. Is that clear?"  
Both Clint and Natasha nodded, only to hear Coulson state, "I expect a verbal response, agents. Do not mess with me right now."  
"Yes, sir."  
“Yes, sir."  
Coulson looked incredibly pissed, which was very unlike him. Therefore, both agents knew better than to argue or give him any attitude. It's not like they usually argued with him, but this time, they had even less incentive to do so. 

"You two are lucky enough not to lose your job over a stupid thing like this. I have half a mind to demote the two of you." Coulson took one last look at the guilty pair before him. He then swiftly turned, sat in a chair at the back of the room, and, addressing Steve, said, "Rogers, they're all yours. I will have a different conversation with them a bit later, in private."

Both Clint and Natasha tensed at that. As previously mentioned, Steve wouldn't be able to break through their resolves. Coulson? Coulson had and would be able to do so once again. 

Steve, previously silent, stood up and took Coulson's previous space, eyeing Natasha and Clint carefully.  
"You both know what you did wrong, Deputy director Coulson handled that pretty well, so I'll skip the lecturing part, and we'll just get on with the belting that I promised. You will be getting 30 strokes each. Who’s going first?”  
The question shocked both agents, and right when Clint was about to open his mouth and argue, Natasha said, "I am."  
Steve merely nodded and told her to bend over the table in his office. Natasha did so, grasping the edge of the table to steady herself.

Steve started unbuckling his belt, and Clint moved to stand on the other side of the table, so that he could see Natasha's eyes. Clint knew that Natasha would get flashbacks of her childhood in the Red Room, and he wanted her to know that he was there for her. Clint knew Natasha better than anyone else did, he knew how high her pain tolerance was, and he could read her body language as easily as he could read ASL. He would know if Steve was going overboard, which is exactly why Steve didn't comment on Clint's change of placement, he just slid the belt out through the loops. He positioned himself behind Natasha, and folded the belt in half. 

Both Clint and Natasha took a deep breath as Steve raised the belt for the first time, and Clint noticed that Coulson sighed, putting his head in his hands, silently refusing to watch the whole thing. Clint knew the reason. Many SHIELD agents in training were subject to this kind of discipline, Phil, Natasha and Clint were no exception. Coulson did care for his agents, and seeing them in any kind of pain was unpleasant, to say the least. Seeing Clint, Tony and Nat in pain was worse, however. He had known Clint, Tony and Nat since the Academy days, and he had really bonded with them over that time, even if Tony was 2 years older than the murder twins. While Coulson knew that consequences were necessary, that didn't mean that he enjoyed inflicting pain. 

WHIP! Came the first stroke of the belt. Natasha simply exhaled, her eyes fixed on Clint's face. Clint, on the other hand, visibly flinched, realizing just how much of a mean stroke their team leader had. Steve did not lecture Natasha, he just continued on with the belting, starting from the top moving downwards toward her sit spots before repeating the circuit and starting from the top again. Natasha only winced at a particularly sensitive spot, but did not emit a single sound. Clint just watched Natasha carefully, offering his silent support. 

At exactly the 30th stroke, Natasha let out a hiss. She was breathing slightly faster than normal, but she was alright. Steve put his belt on the table and ordered Natasha to stand up.

Standing up quickly, Natasha faced her Op Lead. "I apologize, sir. The way we acted today was completely out of line, and it won't happen again. While I do not deserve your compassion, I appreciate your self restraint while addressing my misconduct." 

"Thank you for the unsolicited apology. You're forgiven." He then put his hand on Natasha's shoulder, knowing that she did not like hugs, and picked his belt up again. "Barton, your turn." 

Clint took a deep breath and assumed the position Natasha was in not longer than 5 minutes ago. He grasped the edge of the table with his hands. Meanwhile, Natasha went around the table and took the position Clint was previously in, silently offering her own support. 

Clint heard the belt before he felt the impact. It was a burn, spreading rapidly with every stroke and intensifying with every second. Clint simply closed his eyes and focused on the strokes, making sure to control his breathing.  
Once again, Steve did not lecture, he let his belt do the talking. He belted the younger man the same way as he did Nat, starting from the top and moving down towards the sit spots and the upper thighs, then repeating the circuit. 

Natasha snuck a glance at Coulson, and noticed that he had laid back in his chair and closed his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. She would think that he was sleeping, except his fingers tapped anxiously with every stroke of the belt, and he winced slightly with every grunt let out by Clint. 

Just like Natasha, the 30th stroke that landed on his upper thighs elicited a hiss, but the punishment was over. At least, from Steve.  
Steve then readjusted his belt and ordered Clint to stand up. Clint stood up, and faced his superior. "Thank you for the punishment, sir. I sincerely apologize, and I will work on not letting this happen again."

"You're forgiven." Just like with Natasha, Steve put a hand on his shoulder before completely moving away and facing Coulson. 

Coulson stood up, and looked at Steve.  
"Rogers, thank you for calling me. Now, could you please leave the office?"  
"Yes, sir." 

Once Steve left, Coulson looked at Natasha and Clint.  
"Nat, Clint, you know what you did wrong. Let's just get this over with and forget this. Natasha, you're first. Clint, you know what to do."  
The two agents responded with a "yes, sir" each, and then proceeded to obey the order. Natasha assumed the position again and Clint moved to the other side of the table again. 

Coulson quickly unbuckled his belt, slid it through the loops and folded it in half, making sure that the buckle was in his hand. "You'll be getting 15."

This time, Clint crouched down and moved to take Tasha's hand. 

Coulson raised the belt and let it fall with a loud snap. Unlike Steve, Coulson belted methodically, focusing most of the strokes on the sit spots, where the pain would be felt every time she sat down for the next couple of days. He also made sure to talk, the belt acting as a reinforcement to what he was saying.

"Today did you not only completely disregard my orders, orders that were put in place to protect you, but you also disrespected me and Steve as your superiors. Why do you think I told yo to stay at the hotel? With all the media coverage, your faces are all over the news, and our hackers are still working on taking them down. This means that HYDRA knows your identities. The order was in place to protect you. What if a HYDRA agent had noticed you sitting in the pub and informed their base? Would you have been able to fight off 30 HYDRA agents without casualties? You put your life in danger. You know that I do not tolerate that. I hope you make better choices next time, because, believe it or not, belting you hurts me."

Natasha, who was normally stoic, almost broke down into sobs at that. She hated more than anything that she had disobeyed and disappointed their handler, and that affected her more than the belting ever could. She sniffled multiple times, trying to contain her emotions. "I am sorry, sir."

Hearing how Natasha's voice was trembling, Phil quickly landed the last two strokes and then helped Natasha up, wrapping his arms around her. She hugged back, knowing that she could trust Coulson. "I really am sorry, sir."

Keeping his arms around her, Coulson responded quietly. "I know, and you are forgiven. You made a mistake, we dealt with it, and we won't bring it up again."

Natasha nodded and carefully released her father figure, then moved to take Clint's place, wiping the tears that managed to escape. 

Clint immediately bent over the table, ready to put this whole incident behind them. Coulson picked up his belt again and stood next to Clint. However, he knew well enough how to get to Clint. Both agents were different, therefore, the way their punishments went was a bit different as well. Coulson put his left hand on Clint's lower back, both to ground him and to assure him that it would be alright. He knew that lecturing Clint the same way he lectured Natasha wouldn't suit him, so instead of giving him a long lecture, he settled on two sentences. 

He let the belt do most of the talking, but he kept repeating two phrases. "Your safety is above everything else, so don't disappoint me by disregarding orders that were put in place to keep you safe. Once this is over, you are forgiven."

The words got to Clint faster than the belt could, and Coulson knew that. The belt was more of a reminder to think before acting. Clint's breathing was speeding up by the 5th stroke, and he let out the first whimper at the 10th. By the end of the punishment, Clint was sniffling, on the verge of outright crying. Coulson didn't waste any time. The moment the 15th stroke landed, he dropped the belt and helped Clint stand up, before hugging him as well. 

"I'm so, so sorry, sir. It won't happen again, I promise it won't."  
Coulson just hugged him tighter. "I know it won't, don't worry. It's in the past. We've dealt with it and I forgive you, we're good."

After Clint released Coulson, he bent down pick up and readjust his belt. Looking at the two agents, he gave each of them a quick hug again. 

"This is in the past. We've dealt with it, and now we need to move on."

Clint and Nat both nodded. 

"Your team will return to HQ in 3 days, the hackers are almost done with their jobs, I'll see you there. Don't do anything stupid until then." Coulson smiled at Nat and Clint.

"Us-Stupid? Never..." Smirked Clint.  
"Right, we are angels..." Nat supported her murder twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is the longest one so far. There will be flashback chapters every now and then, but the story will be mostly focus on Mary and Peter adjusting. 
> 
> p.s. please let me know in the comments if I should add Coulson and Fury more often to the series  
> p.s.s. if anyone is interested in the Coulson-natsha-clint dynamic, you can check out my other story. It will be focused on nat and Clint being part of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sort of tiny introduction. The actual first chapter will be up in a day or so.
> 
> So sorry if this was crappy! I try my best! Please leave requests and prompts of any kinds! (No smut or 18+ stuff though)


End file.
